Si es Destino
by Annie Uchiha
Summary: —Ganar la guerra, por el bien de Konoha. /LLegó a para a aquella época contra su voluntad./—¿Se supone que esta mujer es nuestra victoria? —cuestionó el general Sasuke Uchiha./—¡Regrésenme a mi mundo, no los ayudaré jamás!—desafió Sakura Haruno.
1. Siglo XVI Una guerra a punto de estalla

Hola!~

He aquí con nuevo proyecto, y creo yo, que será el mejor que haga. El escrito está muy bien planificado, y les aseguro que les encantará.

**Advertencia.** La historia contendrá lemon y drama. Algo que nunca he hecho, pero que me decidido a intentarlo.

¡A leer, la primera entrega de "Si es destino...!

**Pareja principal:** Sasuke & Sakura.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Si es destino…<strong>

**P**or: **A**nnie **U**chiha.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_La era Edo. /__—__Ganar la guerra, por el bien del imperio Konoha. /Un hechizo, la llevó a aquella época, contra su voluntad. /__—__¿Se supone que esta mujer es nuestra victoria?__ —__cuestionó el general Sasuke Uchiha. /__—¡Regrésenme a mi mundo, no los ayudaré jamás!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo I:** Siglo XVI. Una guerra a punto de estallar.

.

El silencio en el salón era palpable. Los hombres se presentes se miraban unos a otros con recelo y evidente preocupación. Uno de ellos parpadeó y suspiró cansadamente, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Algo debemos hacer, la guerra está a punto de explotar —dijo, mientras caminaba lentamente por la sala.

—Padre… —murmuró. Los ojos azules del muchacho se entrecerraron con frustración, mientras paseaba una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos dorados—. No hay mucho que podamos hacer, nos superan en número de veinte a uno.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada sabia, sonriendo discretamente. Ante aquel gesto, el rubio se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Cuándo fue te volviste tan pesimista, Naruto? —cuestionó el hombre, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de los demás ante aquella pregunta.

—No es así —refutó el muchacho, esquivo—. Sólo soy realista, la guerra me ha abierto los ojos, no hay espacio para simples esperanzas.

—Minato-sama, jamás creí decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Naruto —se pronunció un hombre de porte elegante, largo cabello castaño cogido en una coleta baja y de extraños ojos perla; fríos y calculadores—. Los del Sonido desean nuestras cabezas, y después de la guerra que tuvimos que afrontar contra el Imperio del Rayo, nuestro ejército ha recibido demasiado daño.

—Entiendo tu punto, Hiashi —respondió el de cabellos rubios—. Sin embargo, en la anterior guerra, nuestros hombres ofrecieron su vida, no podemos desperdiciar su sacrificio, debe haber algo que podamos hacer. ¿Podrías darnos tu punto de vista, Sasuke?

Los hombres reunidos voltearon a mirar a la persona nombrada. Un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años, el perfecto símbolo del japonés tradicional, de cabellos y ojos negros, sin embargo, sus facciones eran finas y varoniles, su nariz era recta y simétrica, era alto y de cuerpo atlético.

El joven se mostró bastante sorprendido —aun así, sus facciones se mostraron imperturbables—, ¿el Hokage quería su opinión? Él sólo era Sasuke Uchiha.

—Quizás, podríamos ganar la guerra contra los chinos —respondió, escuetamente.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? —soltó Hiashi, despectivamente—. Los del Sonido nos superan enormemente en número. ¿Sabes que han inventado la pólvora? Qué podría esperarse del hijo menor de Fugaku…

—No mencione a mi padre —amenazó el Uchiha, enfurecido, mientras sus pupilas adquirían un color rojizo.

—Hiashi, por favor —pidió Minato, sabiendo que si no los detenía, podrían comenzar a pelear—. Lo último que necesitamos es la guerra ente nosotros mismos —dijo, severo.

—Mi padre y mi hermano dieron sus vidas en la guerra contra el Rayo, no permitiré que nadie los tome a la ligera, mucho menos un cobarde como usted, Hyüga.

Los hombres reunidos se incomodaron ante las palabras de Sasuke. Hiashi se enfureció aún más y estuvo a punto de arremeter contra aquel insolente, más la mirada de reprobación de Minato le hizo detenerse. Apretó los puños, él… no podía defenderse de tal acusación.

—Basta —sentenció el de cabellos rubios, sumamente enojado—. Sasuke, ¿por qué crees que podríamos ganar la guerra?

Todos guardaron silencio, ¿acaso habría alguna oportunidad de vencer, después de la terrible guerra que tuvieron que afrontar contra el país del Rayo?

—Los del Sonido nos podrán superar en número, pero… mueren con facilidad —soltó, sin remordimiento alguno.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Shukaku Nara, el general de estrategia.

—Simple, los del Sonido no poseen buenas armas, y aunque tengan la pólvora no la saben utilizar eficientemente y la despilfarran. No tienen una buena estrategia de guerra, de cada veinte soldados que van a la guerra, quince mueren. Atacan por atacar, y sobre todo…

Los hombres se quedaron expectantes.

—…, no poseen un buen equipo médico. Nuestras fuerzas cuentan con el mejor equipo médico del mundo, de cada veinte soldados nuestros sobreviven quince. Podemos ganarles.

—Vaya… —soltó Nara, muy sorprendido.

¿Cómo no había pensado en ello? Únicamente se dejó aterrar ante la idea de una nueva guerra y no había visto las cosas con la cabeza fría, él tenía razón, tenían muchas ventajas, era bien sabido, que muchas veces el número no significaba la victoria.

El general le dirigió una inquisidora mirada a aquel joven. Sasuke Uchiha… tenía una mente prodigiosa. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué él no había formado parte de la guerra contra el Rayo? ¿Por qué Fugaku Uchiha sólo había pedido la colaboración de su primogénito, Itachi?

—Buena teoría, Uchiha. Aun así, hay un problema —una mujer de largos cabellos rubios cogidos en dos coletas bajas y de extravagante figura entró al salón.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —balbuceó uno de los capitanes, Yamato—. Creí que usted…

—¿Creíste que me escondería y huiría, con tal de preservar mi vida? Jamás —respondió la mujer—. Ahora más que nada necesitamos al mejor equipo médico, y lo tenemos, pero…

—¿Pero? —apresuró Minato.

Tsunade soltó un suspiro de molestia. Caminó hacia ellos y se puso al costado de Naruto, le miró brevemente, ese muchacho lucía tan apagado… aun así, ese no era el momento de preocuparse por él.

—Kabuto Yakushi, él se ha convertido en el jefe del cuerpo médico del país del Sonido —soltó escuetamente.

—¡Es imposible! —rebatió Inochi Yamanaka—. ¡Él es uno de los nuestros, jamás podría…!

—Claro que puede, y lo hizo —interrumpió Tsunade—. Sabía que nos traicionaría, con los del Sonido, conseguiría más dinero y por fin sería el jefe —soltó, recordando las agrías palabras de quien había sido su alumno.

—Si Kabuto está con ellos, él podría revelar todas las técnicas de curación que hemos desarrollado… todo está perdido —murmuró Inochi.

La sala sucumbió en un profundo silencio. Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de Konoha, trataba de mantenerse imperturbable, pero la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos.

—Maldita serpiente —pensó Sasuke, con profundo odio. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano sucedería, Kabuto los había traicionado.

¿Qué harían ahora? Él había estado pensado en una estrategia, y había posibilidades de triunfar, pero con aquello último, aquellas posibilidades se reducían terriblemente.

—Hay una solución —la fuerte voz de Tsunade retumbó en el salón, todos levantaron el rostro con visible sorpresa.

—¿La hay, Tsunade? —preguntó el mayor de cabellos rubios, impaciente.

—Así es… he estado realizando investigaciones basadas en el poder de invocación. Sólo un grupo reducido de los más nobles clanes poseen tal don. No quiero alargar esto, porque tenemos una guerra a sólo semanas, seré breve —su mirada de color miel paseó por todos los miembros presentes, si no fuera una emergencia…

—¡Habla ya, Tsunade! —explotó Shukaku Nara.

—Después de las investigaciones, llegué a una conclusión, no sólo se pueden invocar animales con los que hayamos hecho un contrato. Sino que, la invocación es un portal a otras dimensiones, he podido llegar a la dimensión del futuro…

—¿Dimensión del futuro? —murmuró un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos negros, uno de los comandantes de estrategia: Kakashi Hatake.

—Quizás no me crean, pero les juro que es cierto, y se los demostraré. En un mundo en el futuro, los avances son impresionantes, hay todo tipo de medicamentos y armas… podemos invocar a alguien de ese mundo.

Todos estaban atónitos ante aquella revelación, ¿el futuro? ¿grandiosas armas y medicamentos?

—¿Dices que podemos traer a alguien del futuro? —cuestiono Sasuke, serio. Aunque pareciese increíble aquello debía ser cierto, conocía a Tsunade Senjü desde que tenía uso de razón, esa mujer nunca se iba con juegos. Al notar las miradas de los demás miembros, supo que todos la conocían igual de bien y que aquello no era broma.

—¿P-Podríamos ganar la guerra? —vaciló Yamato, una pequeña chispa de esperanza se extendía en él. Si podían conseguir esas armas y medicamentos avanzados.

—No saquen conclusiones apresuradas, que aún no he terminado de explicar la situación —bufó Tsunade—. Estoy segura que saben que los contratos sólo se pueden hacer con animales o aquellos que tengan un alma pura. En esta ocasión… no será necesario un contrato.

Aquello sorprendió a todos.

—No sé por qué, pero nuestros antepasados nos ocultaron que se podía invocar a una criatura así fuera por la fuerza.

—¿Quieres decir que no es necesario un contrato? —por primera vez, Naruto se vio interesado en el tema—. Vieja, eso es imposible. Se necesita el acuerdo de ambas partes.

—¡Más respeto, Naruto! —regañó la mujer—. El contrato fue un acuerdo para respetar la voluntad de ambas partes, pero, es posible hacerlo por la fuerza. Ahora mismo no podemos pensar en ética —habló Tsunade, sumamente seria.

—¿Podrías traer guerreros y armas poderosas, entonces? —preguntó Sasuke, aquella duda la tenían todos.

—Hay una condición en toda invocación, y es que por seguridad y obras de la naturaleza, sólo se puede invocar a aquellas criaturas o… personas de alma pura. Los soldados de aquella dimensión tiene el corazón podrido, es imposible. Además…

—¿Además? —repitió el Uchiha menor.

—Sólo… podré invocar a una persona. Y esta persona, necesariamente tendrá que ser médico.

—¿Una sola persona? —cuestionó Sasuke, muy alterado—. ¿Ganaremos la guerra con ayuda de una sola persona?

—Sólo son invenciones de Tsunade —soltó Hiashi—. Una sola persona, menuda estupidez.

—¡Las investigaciones son recientes! ¡Sólo he podido crear pergaminos que invoquen a una sóla persona, aun así, los conocimientos avanzados de ella serán de gran ayuda! —gritó Tsunade, quizás para ellos una sóla persona no equivalía a nada, pero ella pensaba lo contrario.

—¿Ella? —cuestionó Naruto, confundido—, ¿es una mujer?

—Así es, he investigado mucho, y creo que no hay mejor candidata. Me he quedado maravillada con los conocimientos médicos que posee, al parecer es alguien muy reconocida en su época. Los avances son impresionantes.

—Una mujer… —murmuró el de cabellos negros, ecéptico—. ¿Una mujer nos ayudará a ganar la guerra?

—¡Es lo único que podemos hacer Sasuke! —exclamó la Senjü—, con nuestra principal arma: la medicina, en manos del enemigo, debemos renovar nuestro e quipo médico. Déjame decirte que los conocimientos que tenemos ahora son basura comparándolos con los conocimientos del futuro.

El de cabellos negros se sorprendió un poco ante aquella afirmación. La princesa de la medicina, Tsunade Senjü, diciendo esas cosas…

—No deberíamos hacer esto.

La serena y segura voz del Hokage llamó la atención de todos, Sasuke rodó los ojos, ahí venía el Yondaime con su discurso de ética.

—Si traemos a una persona del futuro, de una época distinta a la nuestra, estaríamos alterando el curso de la historia. Si es sin su consentimiento, peor aún. No tenemos ningún derecho a arrancar a alguien de su mundo…

—Yondaime Hokage-sama —interrumpió el Uchiha menor—. La guerra comenzará pronto, tenemos demasiadas posibilidades de perder. Miles de los nuestros morirán, ¿eso está bien? Si al menos en algo ayudara esa mujer… que así sea.

La sala se quedó en silencio, todos meditaban la situación. Si bien es cierto, aquello sería cruel para la persona que sería invocada, ellos tendrían una guerra, y habría consecuencias terribles sino vencían.

—Tendremos que ofrecerle nuestros respetos —habló Kakashi, de forma distraída—, será injusto para ella, pero quizás entienda, le guste esto y se termine casando con Sasuke.

Aquello descolocó a todos.

—Kakashi tiene la habilidad de decir los comentarios en los momentos menos oportunos —pensaron, nerviosos.

—Tsk, muy gracioso, Kakashi —bufó el de cabellos negros. El comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Quien sabe qué fenómeno iría a parar con ellos.

El Hokage suspiro profundamente, no había otra opción.

—Entonces… ¿sabes quién será la persona que será traída desde el futuro? —preguntó Minato.

—Sí, Minato —respondió Tsunade, de forma sería—. La persona que vendrá del futuro al siglo XVI y nos ayudará a ganar la guerra será una médico llamada… **Sakura Haruno.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

¿Les gustó? Espero de corazón que así sea, la historia promete mucho: acción, romance, drama, pasión... estará genial, se los prometo. Como ven Sasuke es un atractivo miembro del grupo de estrategia del siglo XVI. Y Sakura, ya se habrán dado cuenta que a ella es a la que traeran del futuro (siglo XXI, nuestra época xD)

Por el summary habrán nota que ella no irá de buena gana. Oww, que pasará. o.o

Nos vemos pronto! Por favor, les agradecería los comentarios, no suelo ver cuántas personas me agregan a favoritos, e_e los reviews es lo único que me ayuda a ver cuántas personitas bellas siguen la historia.

**Cualquier personita puede comentar, tenga o no cuenta. Venga, que nos les llevará más de 10 segundos. Besos ;***


	2. Por la fuerza

¡Holita! ¡Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado así, no tengo perdón! ;_;

Sucede que perdí la contraseña y me volvía loca cada vez que intentaba y no abría xD, para no ahondar en detalles, el problema está solucionado. =D Ahora ando de vacaciones así que actualizaré seguido, y ya tengo varios capis de este y mis otros fics.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Si es <strong>destino<strong>…

**B**y:

**A**nnie **U.**

**II.**

_**Por la fuerza.**_

.

A las siete de la mañana, la ciudad de Tokio ya estaba despierta. Era común observar a las personas salir presurosas a sus puestos de trabajo, los escolares corrían por coger el metro correcto, y la mujeres salían a realizar las compras y las labores del día. A muchos les molestaba tener que asumir aquella molesta rutina mañanera.

A muchos, menos a Sakura Haruno. Ella era de aquellas personas a las que le gustaba madrugar, siempre se hallaba despierta a las cuatro de la mañana, repasando algunos apuntes, o terminando de redactar historias clínicas. Ajá, ella era la médico jefe del departamento de traumatología del Hospital Central de Japón. A sus cortos veintidós años podía alardear del gran éxito que había conseguido a base de esfuerzo.

Aun así, ella no era de aquellas personas. Tan sólo era una joven que disfrutaba de su trabajo, solía ser extrovertida y llena de energía, oh, y poseía una fuerza sobre natural. Sí, Ino Yamanaka —su mejor amiga— disfrutaba contarle a sus amistades, que ella solía vencer a los más fuertes de la universidad en el juego de las vencidas.

A Sakura, aquello no le causaba ninguna gracia, pero adoraba a Ino, y no la cambiaría por nada. Ella no cambiaría su vida por nada.

.

.

La Haruno bebía el café con tranquilidad, sentada en su cómodo sillón de color negro. Se había despertado temprano como siempre, pero algo la inquietaba. No sabía qué, pero se sentía extraña. Ignoró su presentimiento, y con el pijama puesto, se asomó por los ventanales de su departamento, la vista era increíble, considerando que se hallaba en el piso diecisiete de un total de cuarenta.

—Creo que estoy demasiado estresada —pensó, ignorando su extraño malestar.

Se dirigió a su habitación y escogió el conjunto de aquel día; un juego de saco y falda color gris, una camisa verde oscuro, y tacones negros. Se alisó el cabello largo e inusualmente rosado, se aplicó rímel y sombra a sus increíbles ojos verdes y salió del lugar. En el ascensor se encontró con Satoshi Haninozuka; un reconocido arquitecto. Le coqueteaba, y fingía demencia, no estaba nada interesada en las relaciones, y menos con hombres como él, que pensaban que tener esposa era tener al lado un trofeo.

Subió al BMW negro que había adquirido a inicios de año, para dirigirse a su trabajo. Todo fue igual, atendió algunas emergencias. Aquel día salió temprano, a las seis de la tarde. Al parecer nadie notaba la inquietud que había tenido todo el día. Observó su auto en el estacionamiento, sin embargo; contra todo pronóstico, decidió caminar. No se hallaba tan lejos, cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró a un oscuro callejón. Sakura trató de jalonear y gritar, pero le fue imposible. La persona la soltó y ella impactó en el suelo, en un doloroso golpe.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? —gritó, con evidente enfado. Cualquier mujer se hubiera asustado y hubiera pedido clemencia, pero ella no era cualquier mujer. Se sorprendió cuándo notó que el "imbécil" no era un hombre, sino una bella mujer de cabellos rubios atados en coletas bajas y figura imponente.

—Interesante, Sakura Haruno —pronunció la rubia—. Tsunade Senjü. Lo sabía, no me has decepcionado, tú eres la persona correcta.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —cuestionó, enfadada, mientras trataba de limpiar del barro de su falda—. ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

—Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo, tú eres lo que necesito.

—Escúcheme Tsunade… o como se llame, no tengo intenciones de hablar con usted, y menos al saber que me ha estado siguiendo. Si no le importa, me voy —la pelirrosa se dio media vuelta, pero la Senjü la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—Tú vendrás conmigo, a la Era Edo, en el siglo XVI —pronunció, mirándola a los ojos.

El silenció invadió el lugar, más la sonora carcajada de Sakura acabó con el mutismo.

—¿Ir al siglo XVI? Sí, cómo no —la expresión de Haruno se ensombreció—. No juegue conmigo, le advierto que no soy una mujer que se deja acobardar.

—No juego, Sakura —habló Tsunade—. Vengo del pasado, ahora mismo estamos librando una guerra que definirá el destino del mundo que conoces ahora; necesitamos de tu ayuda. En nuestra época no existen conocimiento avanzados de medicina, y tú, eres una de las mejores traumatólogas. Necesitamos restablecer a nuestros hombres lo más rápido posible, y tú eres la indicada.

—¿En verdad está bien, acaso se ha drogado? —preguntó la pelirrosa con escepticismo—. ¿Me está diciendo que necesita de mis conocimientos médicos y que por ello debo aceptar viajar al pasado con usted? Señora, le podría recomendar un buen psiquiatra, tengo un colega que…

—¡Basta! —gritó Tsunade, visiblemente enfadada—. Lo que menos sobra es tiempo, está claro que no piensas colaborar, ni me crees verdad ¿verdad? Quizás esto aclare tus dudas.

Ante la sorpresa de la Haruno, la Senjü sacó un pequeño pergamino, mordió su dedo pulgar y escribió algunas palabras con su sangre, al instante, un inmenso brillo salió de aquel pergamino, mostrando un portal, a través del cual se podía observar perfectamente casa antiguas, grande campos, y personas con kimonos, yukatas y uniforme militar.

Sakura parpadeó asombrada. ¿Aquello era cierto? ¿Estaba viendo… un portal? No, aquello no era posible. Ella debía estar soñando, sí, seguramente aún no había despertado y…

—E-Es una broma —tartamudeó la pelirrosa—. ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?

—El portal a la era Edo, Sakura —respondió la rubia, sumamente seria—. Creo que ya has comprendido que lo que te digo es cierto, entonces, ¿nos ayudarás?

Sakura tardó en responder, apretó los puños y levantó el rostro bruscamente.

—¡Jamás! Escuche bien, todos esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto, y aunque no lo fuera, ¡nunca aceptaría irme a otra época con una desconocida! Me gusta mi vida, ¿lo entiende? y no la dejaré por nada —exclamo la de ojos verdes, visiblemente alterada.

—No colaborarás, a pesar de saber que tus conocimientos son de vital importancia. ¡Es una guerra, niña! No hubiera afectado las dimensiones, de no ser porque eres necesaria —explotó Tsunade.

Jamás había pensado que llegaría el día en el que ella rogaría por alguien pero, ahora no se podía poner orgullosa, la situación era de gran riesgo. Necesitaba a Sakura Haruno.

—¡Me importa una mierda! —gritó la pelirrosa—. ¡No pienso ir a ninguna parte, no pienso renunciar a mi vida por personas de otra época!

—Muchacha egoísta… —murmuró Tsunade, si no deseas venir por voluntad propia, tendrá que ser a la fuerza. Cogió a la pelirrosa fuertemente del brazo y aprovechando su fuerza sobre humana, la arrastró al portal, ante los gritos de Sakura, que no fueron escuchados; poco después de que ambas lo cruzaran, éste se cerró sin dejar rastro.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía que había dormido una eternidad. Intentó mover los músculos, pero no podía, se hallaba muy entumecida. Aun así, sonrió, todo había sido un estúpido sueño. Aquello era lo más loco que jamás… un momento, ¡esa no era su habitación! sin importarle el dolor, se irguió rápidamente y observó todo. Se hallaba en una gran habitación oriental de puertas de papel y madera, allí mismo había un gran ropero de madera fina, una pequeña mesa, ella estaba sobre una gran cama de sábanas blancas. Comenzó a temblar, aquello era un sueño, ¡tenía que serlo! Se levantó presurosa, ¡esa no era su ropa! llevaba una especie de bata color rosa pálido.

—Te sienta bien el Hitoe, Sakura.

—Tsunade Senjü… —murmuró, abatida. Se derrumbó en el tatami, ante la atenta mirada de rubia—. No fue un sueño, ¿qué época es esta?

—Claro que no fue un sueño. La era de Edo, ya te lo dije. Cuando llegamos acá de desmayaste, ordené a una de las criadas que te cambiara la ropa que tenías por un Hitoe, dormiste por dos horas —le explicó la rubia.

—¡C-Como pudiste traerme sin preguntarme! ¡Es ilegal que lo hayas hecho a la fuerza! —gritó, visiblemente alterada. Tsunade sonrió, era de esperarse que la orgullosa Sakura Haruno no se quedara callada.

—No es ilegal, tengo que permiso del emperador —soltó, sonriendo aún más—. Ahora estás en casa principal de los Senjü. Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante, en el armario encontrarás algunos kimonos, y yukatas, si prefieres estar más cómoda.

—¡No quiero nada! —soltó la Haruno, enojada—, me trajiste en contra de mi voluntad. Ni pienses que te ayudaré en tu estúpida guerra.

Tsunade soltó un suspiro, mirándola seriamente. Sabría que no sería nada fácil convencerla, esperaba su reacción, nadie aceptaría de buena gana que te arrebataran tu vida y te llevaran a un lugar totalmente desconocido.

—Hablaremos, Sakura. Sólo arréglate, te espero en el jardín principal cuando estés lista, una criada te mostrará el camino. Si decides seguir con tu postura después de hablar, te regresaré a tu época.

Sin decir más, la rubia salió de la habitación, dejando a una Sakura visiblemente confundida. A los pocos minutos, una muchacha de aspecto sencillo, de cabellos marrones cogidos en dos chonguitos entró a la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Ten Ten, Tsunade-sama me encargo que la ayudara con el kimono, Sakura-sama —se presentó la muchacha.

—El kimono es un traje muy incómodo —murmuró la Haruno—. Sólo yukata, por favor.

—Bien, si así lo desea —Ten Ten sacó del gran ropero una hermosa yukata roja con bordados de dragones dorados. Mientras le ayudaba a la pelirrosa a colocárselo, la Haruno trató de conseguir más información.

—¿Quién es Tsunade Senjü? —preguntó, tratando de fingir simple curiosidad.

—Ella es la líder de la familia Senjü, una de las familias más poderosas, Sakura-sama. Tsunade-sama ha sido vital en la victoria que tuvo el imperio en la guerra que culminó hace unos meses, le dicen la princesa de medicina —explicó Ten Ten.

—La princesa de la medicina… —murmuró la Haruno.

—Tsunade-sama tiene grandes conocimientos, gracias a ella muchos soldados no murieron y pudieron regresar con sus familias e hijos —el rostro de la joven se tornó triste—. La guerra acabó hace poco, Sakura-sama, muchos niños se quedaron huérfanos, y muchas mujeres se quedaron en la calle. No pasamos hambruna por la bondad del emperador, que puso a disposición de todos sus almacenes. Pero…

—Por favor, continúa, Ten Ten —pidió la pelirrosa. La expresión de tristeza de la muchacha la había hecho sentir mal. ¿Ella era necesaria para salvar tantas vidas?

—Muchos perecieron en la guerra, y ahora, se aproxima otra peor. Algunas naciones quieren aprovechar que nos hallamos debilitados. Tsunade-sama me confió saber sobre usted, Sakura-sama —la de cabellos marrones cogió las manos de una sorprendida pelirrosa—. Por favor, ayúdenos, yo perdí de pequeña a toda mi familia por las guerras, pero muchos lograron volver por Tsunade-sama. Se podrían evitar muchas muertes.

Sakura se hallaba completamente vestida, el yukata le quedaba de maravilla, realzando su figura. Ten Ten había dejado la habitación hace mucho. Desvió la mirada. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado egoísta… ella no sabía lo que era una guerra, pero, aquella muchacha había sufrido tanto, lo había notado en sus ojos. Pero aun así, Tsunade la había llevado sin su consentimiento. ¿Y su vida? ¿Sus amigos, su trabajo, su familia, donde quedaba todo aquello? ¿Tendría que dejarlo todo? ¿Moriría en aquella guerra, y sí no podía ayudar…? Apretó los puños, ya estaba allí, así todo pareciera un sueño, era real; había tomado una decisión.

Salió de la habitación, caminó por el gran pasillo, observando disimuladamente; era una gran mansión tradicional. Encontró a la rubia en el jardín, bebiendo… ¿sake?

—¿Decidiste, Sakura? —interrogó Tsunade, ella no era una mujer que se iba con rodeos.

—Los ayudaré… —murmuró—. Les enseñaré todo lo que sé, y cuándo me asegure que han aprendido todo lo que pueda ofrecerles… entonces regresaré a mi época.

La mujer la observó por un prologando tiempo, suspiró con cansancio y asintió, dándole a entender a la Haruno que aceptaba sus condiciones. La pelirrosa hizo un ademán de irse, pero la voz de Tsunade la detuvo.

—Espera, Sakura. Sólo unas pocas personas saben quién eres en realidad. Para los demás, serás presentada como mi sobrina.

—Entiendo —asintió la pelirrosa, la decisión era correcta, armarían un gran escándalo si supieran que ella venía del futuro… y seguramente las tildarían de locas.

—Bien, por cierto, hoy tendremos visitas en la noche. Vendrá el emperador Minato Namikaze y su círculo más estrecho. Allí comunicaremos tu decisión. Puedes salir a dar un paseo, el lugar es seguro —aconsejó la rubia.

—Quizás salga un momento, me gustaría familiarizarme… —agradeció la Haruno.

—Sakura… —habló Tsunade, cuando la pelirrosa estaba por irse—, gracias.

—De nada, espero ser de ayuda —respondió la de ojos verdes, sonriendo levemente.

Cuando la muchacha se fue, Tsunade sonrió. Esa joven era especial, tenía carácter y decisión, aquello la ayudaría mucho. Desde que había descubierto las diferentes dimensiones, la había estado observando, hace algunos años, era una muchacha muy fuerte.

—Se llevará tan bien con Sasuke —rió, imaginándose el encuentro de esos dos—. Ese mocoso prepotente…

.

.

* * *

><p>Oww, Sakura con el mocoso prepotente de Sasuke (?) Espero les haya gustado, de verdad.<p>

Por cierto, les invito a pasar por mis otros fic´s, no es por nada, pero también están padres, soy taan humilde. xD Pronto les traeré nuevos proyectos, estoy tratando de escribir la conti de mis otros fics, y también estoy escribiendo un **NaruHina. **Aww, lo quiero bien tierno y cute! :3

Annie-chan no tiene amigos en Fanfiction! ;_; ¿me mandan un mensajito y cambiamos e-mail? Si alguien me dice como es el inbox aquí... :3

**Poorfis, dejen comentarios. Al menos un "me gusta", así sé cuántas bellas personitas me leen, sólo click al botón verde de abajo, pueden comentar así no tengan cuenta. **

Besos! ;*


	3. Sufrimiento  Molestia

****¡Holitaaa! Disculpen la demora, pero tenía un buen ideas y no sabía muy bien como acomodarlas todas. e_e Jeje, sin tanto palabreo, la **primera parte** de la tercera entrega de "Si es destino..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**S**i es **destino****…**

**III. **

Sufrimiento ~ Molestia

.

Caminaba distraída, aquella feria de comercio era muy interesante. Vendían tinta, hojas especiales para escribir, exhibían preciosos kimonos, las espadas se alzaban imponentes, esperando que alguien las escogiera.

Ella había prometido colaborar con la guerra, todo aquello aún le parecía increíble. Pero, si necesitaban su ayuda, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos. Pasó cerca de un espejo, y se observó disimuladamente, a ella nunca le había gustado llevar ropa tradicional, y sin embargo, estaba allí. Esperaba haber escuchado algún murmullo sobre ella, pero la gente allí era muy reservada con sus comentarios. Era mejor así.

El lugar era precioso, tranquilo, la pelirrosa optó por ir a bosque, que se separaba de la ciudad para descansar un poco y pensar mejor. Se echó sobre el pasto y dirigió su mirada al cielo, en Tokio nunca había sentido tanta calma.

Su rutina siempre había sido tan ajetreada, que nunca tuvo tiempo para descansar o detenerse a pensar. Siempre vivía de un lado para el otro, ¿qué pensarían de su ausencia en el hospital? ¿Qué pensaría Ino o su madre cuándo se dieran cuenta que no estaba? Ah, ella solía irse por esas fechas a Malawi a pasar un buen rato, y nunca daba cuentas de eso a nadie, quizás no se extrañarían…

Suspiró, ya hablaría con Tsunade de eso. Seguramente, en su trabajo si se extrañarían de su ausencia, no quería crear problemas por gusto. Se puso de pie con tranquilidad y siguió su camino, observando la ciudad.

.

.

Pasaron algunas horas y se detuvo en un puesto de takoyaki, no había comido desde la mañana —si se le podía considerar a un simple café una comida decente—. Se sentó, y espero pacientemente a que la atendieran. Una muchacha de cabello negro se le acercó humildemente.

—Una porción y dos onirigiris, por favor —pidió con educación.

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Mientras esperaba, se incomodó al sentirse observada por algunas muchachas de las mesas contiguas, que murmuraban a sus espaldas, sin mencionar los gestos extraños que hacían unos muchachos que se hallaban un poco más lejos.

Cuando la muchacha volvió, deposito los alimentos en la mesa e hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse, pero la pelirrosa la detuvo.

—Espera, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo? Acabo de llegar y no estoy del todo familiarizada…

—Claro, si no le incomoda —accedió la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentó en frente de la de ojos verdes —. Me llamo Hanako.

—Sakura —se presentó—. Yo… me preguntaba por qué me observan de esa manera…

—Es que usted llama la atención —rió un poco—. Su cabello y sus ojos son curiosos, de colores que no se ven aquí. El yukata que lleva es hermoso.

—Vaya —murmuró la pelirrosa—. No pensé que sería de esta manera.

—No se sienta incómoda, Sakura-san, pronto pasará —dijo la joven—. Algunas personas siguen recelosas por la última guerra, como aquellas jóvenes —mencionó, señalando a las chicas que murmuraban—. Ellas perdieron a sus prometidos en la guerra.

—Ha habido muchas pérdidas —susurró la Haruno—. ¿Tan fatal ha sido?

—Sí… fue terrible. Gracias a la bondad del emperador, nuestro pueblo se ha ido recuperando, no tuvimos que pasar hambruna ni frío. Nuestros corazones están sanando, yo sé que muchos no opinan cómo yo, pero creo que la nobleza también ha sufrido.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hanako? —preguntó.

—Bueno, el emperador y los nobles han sido muy buenos. Pero hay quienes creen que ellos iniciaron la guerra por poder, cuando no es así. Buscan motivos para aplacar su dolor, no son capaces de entender que todos hemos sufrido —culminó con molestia.

—¿Podrías contarme un poco más? ¿Los nobles la han pasado peor?

—Sí, señorita —afirmó la pelinegra—. El hijo de Minato-sama, Naruto-sama perdió a su prometida, ella fue raptada.

—¿No era un compromiso por obligación? —cuestionó Sakura, imaginando que aquello sería bastante común.

—Oh, no —negó la chica—. Ellos dos se amaban. Naruto-sama y Hinata-sama solían venir aquí algunas veces —dijo, con un deje de orgullo—. Dicen que cuándo las cosas se tornaron difíciles para los enemigos, por eso la secuestraron cuando Naruto-sama estaba en el frente.

La de ojos verdes asintió, comprendiendo. Al parecer todos habían acaparado dolorosas consecuencias.

—La peor parte se la llevó la familia Uchiha —siguió Hanako, con voz triste—. El general Fugaku Uchiha, su esposa y… su hijo mayor, Itachi, murieron.

—¿T-Toda la familia?

—Así fue… todos cargan con el dolor, y poco a poco lo estamos intentando superar —culminó, sonriendo.

—¿A ti… te ha pasado algo? —preguntó la pelirrosa, cuidadosamente.

La bella pelinegra suspiró y mientras se ponía de pie, miró con añoranza el cielo —de matices anaranjados y amarillos— que se podía visualizar desde la tienda.

—Perdí a prometido… me iba a casar con Itachi Uchiha.

Ante la revelación, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Él me hizo jurar que no lloraría su muerte, que seguiría adelante, por los dos —dijo, con una triste resignación impresa en sus ojos.

.

.

Sakura había permanecido acostada el resto de la tarde, había entrado silenciosamente a la casa Senjü y prácticamente se había dejado caer sobre el tatami de la que era —por ahora— su habitación.

Tantas personas habían sufrido… y ella había sido tan egoísta. No sólo Ten Ten y Hanako, sino también el tal Naruto. Ella sabía que lo conocería muy pronto, Tsunade le había dicho que el círculo más cercano del emperador quería conocerla, seguramente él estaría allí. La tragedia de los Uchiha, una familia entera había perecido.

—Sakura, ellos ya han llegado —habló la Senjü, mientras daba unos leves golpes a la puerta de papel y madera.

—Ahora voy —murmuró.

.

.

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó un hombre de cabellos negros con aburrimiento. Él habría preferido quedarse en casa durmiendo, pero su padre lo había arrastro a aquella molesta reunión.

—Vendrá pronto, Shikamaru —bufó la rubia.

—Menuda lata, vieja —dijo Naruto, ganándose un golpe por parte de Tsunade.

Minato Namikaze observó con aprensión a su hijo. Naruto estaba tratando de volver a ser el mismo de siempre, con sus constantes bromas y sonrisas. Sabía que lo estaba pasando terriblemente mal desde que secuestraron a la que sería su esposa, pero él estaba intentando ser el mismo de siempre. Naruto tenía un corazón muy fuerte.

—Hmp, qué tanto hará esa mujer —soltó el Uchiha menor, con evidente fastidio. No entendía que tenía que hacer allí, él se dedicaría a armar la estrategia con Shikamaru, pero estaban allí, perdiendo tiempo valioso por conocer a una simple mujer que "supuestamente" los ayudaría.

Sasuke no sabía de forma podría aportar aquella desconocida. La sola idea de que ella, que venía de más de cinco siglos en el futuro, ya era descabellada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los demás callaron y dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada.

—Disculpen mi retraso.

Él no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente, sus ojos negros la recorrieron profundamente. Ella era alta, pero seguramente le rozaría el hombro, tenía el cabello largo y era ¿rosa? qué clase de color era ese… ¿sería natural? sus ojos eran grandes y de un extraño color verde, de nariz respingada, sus labios eran rosados y pequeños. Tenía buena figura… era guapa.

Un momento, ¿él la había catalogado como guapa? ¿Por qué la había analizado de tal forma? Se suponía que estaba enfadado, no debía estar pensando en cosas tan estúpidas y sin sentido.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, alejando cualquier pensamiento innecesario.

Tsunade había notado el análisis que había hecho el Uchiha menor, así también, la mueca de contrariedad en su rostro.

—Ya está en esa edad —pensó—. Pensé que se sumergiría en un mar de decepción y odio con la muerte de todos… —le dirigió una mirada melancólica—. Supongo que todos debemos afrontar nuestros pesares.

.

.

**Continuará...**

.

.

Ok, siempre quise poner eso. xD ¿Comentarios? Ya saben, click en el botoncito de abajo. **Pásense, por mi otro Fic. "Blind"** Mi primer NaruHina con algo de SasuSaku, como debe ser.

Besos. ;*


End file.
